explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Frontier Part 2
|image= |series= |production=40840-212 |producer(s)= |story=Terry Windell |script=Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708872 |guests=Susanna Thompson as '''Borg Queen', Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen, Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen, Katelin Peterson as Annika Hansen, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman, Eric Cadora as Alien |previous_production=The Disease |next_production=Course: Oblivion |episode=VGR S05E16 |airdate=17 February 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) Bliss (Overall) Field of Fire |next_release=(VGR) The Disease (Overall) Chimera |story_date(s)=52619.2 |previous_story=Dark Frontier Part 1 |next_story= Til Death Do Us Part The Fight }} =Summary= After being lured back to the hive during Voyager's mission to steal a transwarp coil, Seven of Nine is trapped on a Borg vessel. The Borg Queen informs her that the Borg "allowed" Voyager to liberate her from the Collective, but she won't be turned back into a drone because they want to study her memories. With her individuality intact, the Borg can look through her eyes to help them assimilate humanity. Meanwhile, Janeway discovers that Borg signals were being sent to Seven in her cargo bay alcove. Determined to rescue Seven, Janeway leads an away team in the Delta Flyer to find the Borg sphere that took Seven away. They use the stolen coil to take the shuttle into transwarp space, and incorporate multi-adaptive shielding based on the Hansens' field notes from the U.S.S. Raven to go undetected by the Borg. As Seven is given her first assignment to assist in the assimilation of a species, she secretly helps four of the individuals escape. The Borg Queen scolds her, saying that her human emotions of compassion and guilt are weaknesses that are causing her pain. However, when Seven pleads with her to let the getaway ship escape, the Queen grants her request. After the away team follows the sphere into Borg space, Janeway prepares to send a message to Seven through her Borg interplexing beacon. The Queen gives Seven a new assignment — to assist in the programming of nanoprobes that will assimilate humans. The Borg plan is to detonate a biogenic charge in Earth's atmosphere, and Seven will be turned into a drone if she does not comply. Taunting her, the Queen reveals that one of the drones standing next to her is Seven's father. Suddenly, Janeway's signal comes through, and the Queen discovers it. As the Borg adapt to Voyager's shielding, Janeway is forced to beam to the vessel and disable the shield matrix around the Queen's chamber. While Paris eludes the other ships, Janeway confronts the Queen and orders Seven to leave with her. A dispersal field is formed around the chamber to block the Delta Flyer's transporter beam, but Seven tells the Captain to target the power node above the chamber. This disrupts the Queen's command interface, and Janeway and Seven are beamed to the shuttle. They quickly enter a transwarp conduit, but not before a Borg vessel sneaks in behind them. On Voyager, Chakotay and Torres fire a full spread of photon torpedoes at the conduit threshold, collapsing it just as the shuttle bursts through. The Borg ship is destroyed, and Seven is home again. =Errors and Explanations= Wikipedia # The Borg Queen incorrectly tells Seven of Nine that she is the only Borg to have ever returned to being an individual. (Picard/Locutus also returned to humanity.) SPOILER ALERT!: As revealed in Star Trek First Contact, Picard/Locutus wasn’t a full drone, but was allowed to retain some individuality, as part of the Borg Queen’s desire to procure an equal. Nit Central # Callie Sullivan on Tuesday, August 03, 1999 - 2:50 am: Just how dopey is the Chief Engineer? The Delta Flyer (containing amongst others her boyfriend, natch) comes racing out of the trans-wotsit rift with a Borg ship hot on its tail, Chakotay tells her to fire photons at the entrance to the rift, and B'Elanna stands there are looks at him dopily and Wants To Know Why? Try this, Torres - because he's in charge of the ship and he gets to tell you what to do!! By the time he'd explained his reasoning to her, the Borg ship could have been through the rift and back into normal space and blasting the living daylights out of the Flyer! Perhaps she wants to make sure she heard the order correctly. # Talking of dopey, I'm amazed the Borg have survived this long. OK, I'll accept that they're prepared to let people wander around their ship until they actually cause trouble (a habit the V'ger crew seem to have adopted!), but surely they ought to at least Keep An Eye On Them?? Two intruders start sticking bombs to a part of their ship that, once exploded, will drop the shields, while another intruder opens the hatch to one of their transwarp coils ... and They Don't Even Notice!! Only after the damage is done do they say, "Here, that wasn't very nice, was it? C'me 'ere, you!" Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Tuesday, August 03, 1999 - 11:31 am: My theory is that the Borg are very arrogant (which has been established) to the point of thinking "We are invincible and no matter what someone does to us they can never ever beat us". So They feel that losing a single ship or a few drones trivial. I guess with that in mind they can let people wander around and even plant bombs because they essentially want to see "what's up" . This works to a point but I definitely agree that, when you let people who are armed and have explosives or at least weird looking doodads with them that you should keep them out of sensitive areas. # tuaz on Wednesday, September 22, 1999 - 11:07 am: Not really a nit but a HUMONGOUS PLOT CONTRIVANCE: Janeway & gang go off in the Delta Flyer to rescue 7. They enter a transwarp conduit & sensors detect the borg sphere's readings. they follow the same to the borg city. BUT... in the meantime queen & 7 had left the borg city in the diamond-thingy ship to view the assimilation of the planet. It seems awfully convenient that the assimilation was completed, and they flew back to the city, just in time for the gang's arrival and rescue attempt. What if assimilation had taken longer? What if queenie had decided to take 7 straight from that assimilated planet to another gig? The gang would have been flying aimlessly around and spotted before 7 even came back. They would have been assimilated because 7 wouldn't have been there to tell janeway what to shoot at. I'm assuming janeway would have been too stubborn and pig-headed to abandon the rescue attempt even when they couldn't detect 7's readings ;-) Craig Livingston on Wednesday, September 22, 1999 - 6:14 pm: Actually, though, they were tracking 7's implants so if they had left earlier they would have found her in the diamond-thingy ship and never would have gone to the Borg city at all. tuaz on Thursday, September 23, 1999 - 10:44 am:''Went back to review relevant portions of the ep. Nope, they were tracking the borg sphere's readings while in transwarp. It's true Doc managed to work out 7's blahblah frequency. But he said they could use that to send 7 a private message if they caught up with the sphere. Then Paris said sensors had traced the sphere's trail all the way to some massive structure, or something like that. That's when we got the nice shot of the borg city looming ahead of the delta flyer. ''Seniram 11:21, March 3, 2018 (UTC) They probably did this to learn as much as possible about Borg disposition in the area. # Johnny Veitch on Friday, October 15, 1999 - 1:38 pm: Neelix refers to a medical repair drone. I thought the Borg vaporized any drones which were badly damaged. Sophie Hawksworth on Sunday, June 18, 2000 - 5:26 pm: In 'I, Borg', Hugh doesn't understand what a doctor is. In this ep., Holodoc and the Hansens both know about medical repair drones. '' Jwb52z on Sunday, June 18, 2000 - 7:55 pm:Sophie, the concept of one person doing it is what is probably alien to the Borg and the term may also. You also might consider that the reason we know them as "medical repair drones" is because the Hansens were using human understanding to understand the Borg. ''Seniram 11:21, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Maybe medical repair is for drones that are not too badly damaged. # The Raven`s bridge looks a lot like the Defiant, doesn`t it? At least it did in The Raven as well, so it`s consistent.… This could be a standardised bridge design for smaller vessels. # Chris Marks on Wednesday, October 27, 1999 - 6:26 am: I believe that the first time the borg had transwarp was Lore's colonies ship in 'Descent' (you know, the one Bev Crusher toasted). Yet, the Borg ship the Hansens' are tailing has transwarp. In Q Who, the borg ship was chasing the enterprise at warp at the end. In Best Of Both Worlds, we saw the cube numerous times moving away at warp. No evidence of green hyperspace trails anywhere. So what happened, did the Borg have a problem with transwarp coils between the Hansens and Lore, or is it yet another continuity error? More likely the Collective deciding that use of transwarp was unnecessary in the Q Who and Best Of Both Worlds incidents. # Dextrex on Friday, August 03, 2007 - 8:00 pm: Why didn't 7of9 know that her father was Borg? When she was Borg they were all joined. David (Guardian) on Friday, August 03, 2007 - 8:33 pm: I think she knew, she was just suprised to see him there. The Borg collective is so big that he could have been anywhere, or already dead. # Voyager beaming a photon torpedo breaks the 'rule' in the TNG Technical Manual that the transporter cannot move antimatter. They should now be able to beam torpedoes directly into the flight paths of enemy ships or even through sheilds at warp speed seeing how all these 'rules' have been broken at least once. dotter31 on Saturday, August 04, 2007 - 6:12 am: I don't believe that the tech manual says that antimatter cannot be transported, it says that it takes a great deal of modification before it can be. Perhaps Voyager made the modifications. # A trillion Borg all joined in thought and not one of them was looking out a window to actually 'see' the Delta Flyer. David (Guardian) on Friday, August 03, 2007 - 8:33 pm: Space is big, and the size of the unicomplex is never specified. #The crew of the Voyager have been turned into Pakleds, stealing superior technology to 'make themselves go'. And hypocites, they'll quote the prime directive to keep their technology from less developed races but it's not going to be applied when they are trying to get some. David (Guardian) on Friday, August 03, 2007 - 8:33 pm: Stealing from the Borg would probably be an exception. I've never seen it, but isn't the Season 1 episode Prime Factors all about Janeway refusing to break the prime directive when an advanced race refuses to let them use their tech? =Notes= Category:EpisodesCategory:Voyager